


You ask my ear and my body answers

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Language Barrier, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 当你和一个完全不认识外星人在飞船上做三天爱。↑这种簧片剧情。
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 17





	You ask my ear and my body answers

第三次被插入，他无法再保持跪姿，膝盖处穿刺般痛楚，那人的老二该死的大，捅进半根时他已被顶得向前蹭去，与金属地面刮擦有如被烙铁熨烫。

很痛。他嘶哑地喷出一声，但就算那人听得懂特兰话，大概也无法从那砂纸般饱受摧残的声音得出太多信息。因此Shiro一只手往后盲目地扫去，按上一侧结实的大腿，他在对方的阴茎上扭动着。

“我想躺下，好吗？”又是一个徒劳的问题。Shiro酸麻的四肢刚像不协调的马驹爬离一步，紧接着腰后刺痛，外星人的手牢牢锁紧、将他拖回自己身体上，他阴茎外缘那些折磨人的软脊磨上前列腺，Shiro说不清是快感还是绝望让自己流泪。

他更用力敲打能够到的手臂、小腿、臀部，相对同类而言，这个迦拉人的肌肉薄而柔韧，他伏上Shiro背脊的动作像一只灵猫，Shiro再度听到那些浸泡在温柔语调里的单字，又或者是短语，他猜想那是某种意义特定的安慰和抚爱。在他们第一次做爱对方压着他不停吐露同样的语句、同样的耐心与急不可耐。他裹着Shiro的臀，不住操进他已经熟稔、迎合的洞里，精液顺着Shiro大腿后侧滑落，刚刚流下的凝滴马上被另一次顶撞填满甬道、推挤出盛不下的小股体液所覆。他挣扎着抬起头，却被握住下巴，迦拉人的舌头缠进来。每次他一这么干Shiro的魂都没了。

他不想妥协，在不会伤到对方的前提下缩起双腿，设法让对方的东西从穴口滑出。那个人在他嘴里不高兴地哼哼起来，Shiro将他推开一点，终于扭摆着找到个合心的角度。他想去摸对方的老二，所触一片湿滑，都是外星人分泌的诡异体液。

他的视野被强壮的手臂和那头浓密长发遮个干净，紧接着是炙热的呼气与唇。对方抬着他一边大腿，用不着帮忙就整根撞进来，但这回既不体贴也不温和，他两只胳膊圈住Shiro的腰将他向上提，像动物那样干他。“我……哪里都不去，别担心，”Shiro边被舔过下唇边磕磕巴巴地保证，“我不会离开，慢一点，求你慢一点……”

迦拉人闻起来像Shiro小时候所住山中的树林，他的汗水尝起来辛辣，精液则格外苦涩。他听起来像个横冲直撞的青少年，当他指着Shiro的胸甲对他大吼不知所云的外星语言时，Shiro勉强能理解他是要救援船上的人先走。

那是近四天之前。Shiro伸出两手让这个马摩拉成员平静下来，祈祷自己的动作在迦拉文化中没有敌对含义，接着他指指停机坪大门的方向，比出九个指头。星联的船只还有九分钟才能到，他们需要时间。

他们的时间有点太多了。

Shiro在猛烈的操干中高潮，眼睛向上翻着无声呻吟，但对方没有射精前不会停止，更别说为了照顾他的感受放慢些节奏。Shiro两股战栗，肌肉被手指一点点按摩过去，滑得仿佛涂蜜涂油，接着迦拉人握住他的阴茎，粗鲁地撸动着，Shiro刚刚才射此刻被摸得发抖，小腿因过敏感不断抽动，脚掌在光滑的地板根本无从借力。

按理说他射不出来了，但Shiro能感到精口又涌出一股黏糊糊的液体，溅上他和对方的前胸。迦拉人的鼻子在他耳下轻轻磨蹭着，他说t' vayerlli，t' vayerlli。

放在以前，Shiro会想知道那是什么意思。但被按在飞船地板上干了三回以后，好奇心已经成为一种奢侈品，Shiro在地球上算是体型高大，这个迦拉人却能把他合贴搂在怀中，他热得发困，睡意中被对方轻轻咬着耳垂。

*

外星人学会的第一个词是“现在”。第二个是“我”，随后是Shiro的名字。他念这个字时带着轻微的喉音，当他按着Shiro的脖子，在耳边如此呻吟则效果卓著。Shiro也只能习得一些简单的用语，用特兰语的音标死记硬背下来。食物是jatella，方向是vol，对方抓着他的手放到自己喉咙上。uhben。Shiro手下的语言震动着。

他们抵着额头，腿和性器都贴在一起，私处摩擦的感受让Shiro如坠天堂。uhben。他跟着喃喃。手移上布满紫色绒毛的大耳朵。zh'ar。眼睛。suty。鼻子。rat'te。

“听起来像特兰语里的老鼠。”Shiro吃吃笑道。迦拉人看他笑也露出笑容，半开玩笑地催促“快点”。这个词可不是Shiro主动教他的。Shiro只好重复一遍，rat'te。

他摸上柔软的嘴唇，迦拉人乖顺地伸出舌头舔着他的指腹和指节，他的舌头又薄又尖，能卷成一种不可思议的形状。“这个该怎么说，嘴唇？”Shiro被他情色的动作吸引了大半注意，呼吸不稳。他们刚见面时对方表现得和其他寡言、高效的迦拉人没什么不同，谁能想到在床上他像头急吼吼的小豹子？

小豹子吃他的乳头，话语带着嗡嗡鼻音：“t'vej。”

“t、t'vej……”Shiro觉得自己像学舌的幼童，舌头却和音节打结，迦拉人热热的舌头舔水般舔舐乳粒，在红肿处没轻没重地吸着。

Shiro骂了一声“操”。接着他在舔弄下软化，比一块牛奶糖还快。

他的手指插进纠结的黑发里，指尖梳过头皮。迦拉人舒服地轻哼起来。“elli。”Shiro恳求，“elli。elli。”

你。你。你。就现在。Shiro前头直流水，他拉着自己的双腿分开，这样总够清楚了。迦拉人俯下身问：“快一点？”

Shiro点点头，被抓住腰部向上折去。

*

在这艘小巡逻艇上确实没什么事可做，但被托着屁股、挂在一个迦拉人身上挨操还是有点超出常规范围了。船舱狭小冰冷，墙壁闪着他所熟悉的帝国光辉，只有在需要改变路线时他们才需要用到手动驾驶，他则在驾驶座上射了不止一回。

Shiro进太空时当然没想过要和哪个外星人搞出点什么，狼狈撤退回这艘临时掠来的小船后，身边的迦拉人一直警惕非常。Shiro只记得晚上他去内舱时看到对方蜷缩在墙角，抱住脚踝全身发抖，他去拽起他却听不懂那滚烫模糊的呻吟。

“我很抱歉，我很抱歉我什么都不明白……”他只能说，迦拉人散开的长辫子落了一肩膀。之后他吻了Shiro，再然后他们就在地板上做了，连衣服都没脱光。Shiro至今搞不清哪里出了问题，三天来他们像两只急于繁殖的兔子般交欢，他还得吞下那苦得要命的玩意——当然，心里有一小块放纵的、他羞于承认的部分挺乐意这么干。

Shiro喜欢对方的头发，或者叫hueri，他也喜欢这个词的咬字，就像对方稳稳抱着他穿过隔断门，阴茎还陷在体内的那种方式。迦拉人小心地把他放倒在船里唯一的一张床上，最粗大的部分向上顶到敏感点，令Shiro呜咽着抱他。对方以动物般的优雅将垂下的长发撩到耳后，在他鼻子上啄一下，感觉像被直射日光晒伤。最初Shiro不明白他的鼠蹊部为什么摸上去总是很硬，他对外星生理一知半解，对方头一回将卵顶进他体内时，Shiro一下射到了自己腿上，他清楚感到自己被越撑越大、内里软滑沉坠。他惊慌地用手去摸那连接的部分，肚皮被明显胀出阴茎和卵的形状，随着他不自主夹紧的身体蠕蠕而动。迦拉人分泌的润滑厚而滑溜，Shiro不知道是黏液还是精液一个劲儿顺着屁股往外淌，于是想用手去擦拭那一片狼藉。

对方会错了意，大概以为他要把卵挖出来，在低沉的呼噜声中将那根大老二塞回去，天啊Shiro打人的心都有了。迦拉人大概希望他能舒服点，好心给他前面手淫。又滑又韧的卵挤压他的内脏和前列腺，Shiro尖叫着去拍迦拉人的爪子，但已经迎来一趟格外刺激的高潮。迦拉人在他后背睡着时还拢住他微微隆起的腹部，Shiro估计他对外星生理也一知半解，居然以为灌随便什么男人一肚子卵就能成功受孕。

尽管牢骚满腹，对方看上去倒对这成果满意，他又哄着Shiro受了两回卵，之后应该是排空了库存，Shiro巴不得呢。

他们谈过这事。也可以说，Shiro倾向于对与自己睡过两次以上的人有些床事外的了解。他指指自己的胸膛，比划出“29”。这么做了好几回对方才明白意思，他想了想，指着自己，用Shiro那种办法比出“21”。

“21？”Shiro简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，这家伙已经比他高半头了，迦拉基因恐怖如斯，“天啊，我快要以为自己睡了个未成年人。”

年轻人困惑地听着，说出一嘟噜话。Shiro听懂了“在”和“我”一类的单字。为了更加形象，他伸手覆上Shiro的小腹。

“Darghooph。”他解释道，“现在。”

Shiro有些明白他的意思了，迦拉人过来吻了他一下，又作势把他压在身下，“Darghooph。”他说。

“这是你们的一种……发育期，对吗？”Shiro试着理解，但知道他也听不懂。不过对方似乎对这些反应满意了，躺回他身边。

“Shiro。”Shiro指着自己慢慢说，“我，Shiro。” “Shiro。”迦拉人重复了一遍，他的表情让Shiro胸口突然缩紧，像金属被丢入猛烈的火。

紧接着他笑起来，指尖点点自己下巴，说，Yorak。

*

“眼睛。”Shiro说。

手指如落叶碰在他的眼皮上方。眼睛。Yorak跟读。他学会了五官、人称代词，一些舰船上的部件。他随意将长发梳成一个发髻时Shiro忍不住一直看着。曲起的膝盖碰着他的，对方露出一点坏笑。

“这个？”他将指头顶进Shiro的肚脐，令地球人的脸一下子烧红。“肚脐，”Shiro教道，“它们就像纽扣，对不对？”

他们才学过纽扣的意思。Yorak细长的手指划上去，捏住一边乳头。“这个？”他问，有意用指腹来回按揉，Shiro在他腿上呻吟着往前蹭了蹭，小腿勾着对方屁股。

“乳头。”他在后腰的碰触下发着抖，Yorak舔了胸前一口才说：“我们，gh'allie。”

“我才不要跟你学这个词用外星话怎么说呢。”Shiro咕哝道。Yorak就算不解其意，也能捕捉大概抗拒意味，于是轻轻笑起来。“眼睛。”手指温柔地抹过他的眼眶，“我喜欢，你的，眼睛。”

对方停了停，又探询地问：“说的对吗？”

在地球上，如果你这么说一个人可能会被嘲笑，调情的男女这么说，意大利小男孩这么说，床笫间喁喁细语、在枕头与亲吻营造的小小世界里，也有人如此告白。Shiro艰难地吞咽着，说，对。

*

Kolivan对他们的归来表示了欢迎，他的话语被机器转换成一把电子女声则有些奇怪。整个上午他们呆在驾驶室，用不同语言费劲地商讨作战计划。Yorak和Kolivan争执了好几次，但Shiro对他的火爆脾气已有所领教，因此只在他发火时安抚地拍拍肩膀。

通讯之后，Yorak安静下来。过了一会儿他不知从哪翻出一小块PADD，Shiro凑过去看时，发现上面是迦拉语和其他一些外星语言的词汇对照表。

Daibazaal闪耀的白色外壳出现在前方，航程终于快要结束，Shiro顺便查了查几天来学过的词句在官方中的释意，发现虽然大部分都解释正确，但仍有个别单词出现了偏差。比如“rewti”其实是推进、而非引擎的意思。他望了望Yorak在驾驶中专注的侧脸，意识到他们也许终将分离。

他走到对方身边，Yorak抬头对他笑笑，把他轻轻拽下来讨了一个吻。Shiro慢慢抚摸着他饱满的下唇。

“t'vej。”他说，“嘴唇，对吗？”

出乎意料的，Yorak睁大眼睛，摇了摇头。他稍作思考，将手指滑入Shiro的指缝。

“爱，”他轻声说，“爱。”

END


End file.
